story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Austin (SoW game)/Transcript
'Love Events' 'Black Love Event' Austin: Mornin'. (Pulls out a Banana Ice Cream) Here! A Banana! Somehow I knew you want that item, player!☆ 'Purple Love Event' Austin: I'm feeling super hungry. I could really go for a food right now.☆ If you happen to find some fruit, could you please bring a Banana to me, player? Player: (Pumps fist) Austin: Yay! My appetite is ready and waiting!♫ Upon returning to him with a Banana... (Screen fades to black) Austin: (Accepts the Banana) Awesome! I've been waiting for this! Player: (Shrug) Austin: It looks tasty! Yup that sure was tasty! There's nothing like a good piece of fruit, bloop. Thanks a bunch, player. Result: +2000 XP with Austin Austin: I see... Some other time, maybe. Result: -2000 XP with Austin 'Blue Love Event' Player: (Approaches Austin while holding a ring.) Austin: (Put hands on his cheeks with a shocked face) What?! Is this for me? This isn't a joke, right? Okay, player. I have something I want to tell you too. Let's go somewhere quiet. (Screen fades to black) (At the beach) Austin: Actually... I really like you. I've been thinking it would be nice if we dated for a while now.☆ That's to say I'm really happy. Player, please be my girlfriend!♥ Austin: Nice! (Accepts the ring) Hearing you feel that way is really like a dream come true.♥ Player: (Nods) (A big pink heart appears above Austin's head as he hangs both of his hands on cheeks happily) Austin: Well, I have something to take care of, so I need to be on my way. Sorry I can't see you home. Till next time, player. Here's to us!♫ Result: +3000 XP with Austin I'm sorry you feel that way. Let's never speak of this again. But seriously... you gotta be better at telling your feelings! Result: -3000 XP, +1 SnP 'Yellow Love Event' (The phone rings) Austin: Good morning, player!♪ Why don't we go on a date together? How about we meet at 18:00 in front of the Food Tower? = Positive answer Austin: I'm so glad you accepted my request! Oh, I can't wait!☆ At the date... Austin: "Hey, glad you come. Let's sit there, shall we?" (The player nods. We then both appear happily sitting on the bench together.) Austin: "Say, what do you think of my appearance, player?" Austin: Cool, huh? Do I stand out? Well, that's a good thing.☆ This way, people can pick me out in a crowd! (Screen fades to black) Austin: And so, we should go home. See you, player!♫ (Waves hands) Result: +4000 XP with Austin Austin: Aw, man. But I worked super hard putting this outfit together! That's it! If you don't know what to think of this outfit, my next outfit is totally gonna blow your mind! (Screen fades to black) Austin: Sorry I can't see you home. Till next time, player. (Waves hands) Result: -5000 XP, +1 SnP = Negative answer Aw, man. Well, that's disappointing. I was looking forward to go out with ya. Oh well, I'll call again. 'Rival Events' 'Blue Rival Event' Category:Story of World (game) Transcript